


Why'd I Ever Let You Go

by Under_the_Stars



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Wedding Planning, Weddings, mamma mia!au, something that started as a need for fic and developed into this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_the_Stars/pseuds/Under_the_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is about to get married to the love of his life and everything couldn't be more perfect, except growing up with one, obviously wonderful, father causes for some curiosity. Eager to find out about the man who he could call his other father, he send invites to three men who it could possibly be. While Bilbo thought the past was truly behind him, he's shocked to find three men from his more...memorable relationships arriving at his home for his son's wedding. And one of them being the man he almost called husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an insatiable urge for a Mamma Mia!AU after watching it recently, and I realized the only way to curve that urge was to write it myself. At first, I was writing it for my friend and myself, but after some urging from her and me wanting to at least take a chance at writing fanfic, I decided to post it here. Well, I hope you enjoy, and I don't think it's needed to have seen the movie beforehand, but here's a reason to, I think it's a rather good movie, good if you just want something cheerful to watch. I'm excited to see how this goes, it's my first fic on Ao3. Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

Frodo woke to the sun slipping through the wooden panels of the window and filling his room with a warm light. The smile on his face only managed to brighten up the room more.  Two days from now he would be getting married to the love of his life. He climbed out of bed feeling utter happiness filling his heart. And the world agreed with his happiness, as he pushed open the panels of his window the bright, beautiful cloudless day greeted him.

Along with the greeting from the perfect weather, many of the hotel employees waved up at him as they walked by.  Frodo would never get sick of the light, pastel colors of the main block, it had been the view outside his room since he could remember. They only seemed to be even happier and adding more giddiness to his mood as he looked at them once more.

A gentle knock at his door drew his attention back into his room, he walked lightly over to the light blue door and pulled it open. He smiled kindly at one of the maids, Anna, who stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Master Baggins, I came to tell that a boat with a pair of special guests in it is pulling into the dock," she explained politely, "Though, I imagine I won't be getting to call you Master Baggins for much longer."

His excitement got the best of him as Frodo gasped and let out a delighted laugh. "Thank you, Anna, I will go meet them immediately," he responded, "And yes that is very true."

She left with a small nod and smile. Quickly, Frodo grabbed the small red leather book sitting on his dresser and dashed from the room. He didn't bother with shoes, living on an island led to much barefoot walking and building up strong feet. Frodo spent a lot time running around on the beach and through the villa with no shoes.

In little time, he made it down to a more secluded section of the beach, saying hello to all of the workers he encountered. On this part of the beach a petite dock stretched out into the water and pulling up to the dock was small row boat. The boat held two of his most beloved cousins, Pippin and Merry. Frodo leaped down the slope of sand and ran hastily down the dock to meet them. His excited cheers were matched by his cousins.

"Frodo," they cried in unison.

He was pulled into a giant bear hug, squished between the other two.

"Pippin, Merry, oh my it's so good to see you," Frodo exclaimed.

"You didn't think we'd miss our favorite cousin's wedding, now did ya," Pippin replied.

Their excitement seemed to be endless, as they couldn't stop shouting and squealing in joy.

"And I must ask how's Sam," Merry inquired with a smirk.

"Perfect as always," Frodo sighed, "It's so surreal that it's just two days 'til our wedding."

"Yeah you guys must be so excited, I sure am, I mean do you know how much food is served at weddings," Pippin joked.

"Only you would be excited for the food, and not the happy couple," Merry elbowed his cousin.

"Well I mean I'm happy for them too," he added.

Frodo laughed at their antics, he missed having Pippin and Merry on the island. The three of them had grown up together, always exploring and running around. Then once they grew up the two of them chose to go to the mainland to move on with their lives, but Frodo had to stay on the island to help Bilbo run the hotel, which he never regretted, he loved helping his dad out.

"Come with me I wanna show you something," Frodo held the small journal out in front of him, smiling even wider at the sight of his cousins' confused looks.

He turned to head back up the beach, waving at them to follow. Frodo climbed hurriedly up the sand and onto a small path that lead back to town, where he promptly sat down on a large rock. Merry followed soon behind him, panting heavily from the steep climb made even worse by the sand. "What's the rush," he panted heavily.

A few moments later, Pippin arrived dramatically climbing up the last few steps gasping for air like he had just run a mile. He stepped onto level ground and gripped onto Merry's shoulder for support.

"Goodness two years off the island and you can't even get around anymore," Frodo chided.

"Well, sorry I don't go sand dune climbing on a daily basis," Pippin tried to snap but it came out as more of a wheeze.

"Anyways, check this out," Frodo held out the journal for them to look at.

"I mean I know it's a journal but what about it," Merry asked.

"Well yes it's a journal, but more specifically Bilbo's old journal," Frodo continued despite the surprised looks he was receiving,"So you know how I've never really known who my other dad is because Bilbo refuses to tell me and I can't find out on my own because any adoption papers that would have a name were lost in the fire back when we were little, well I think I may have some answers."

"Oh my goodness, are you serious," Merry gasped, "That's amazing, what does it say, tell us."

"Yes, yes, yes, tell us," Pippin perked up, now over the exhausting climb.

"Okay, I'll start with this one 'June 15, 1983. It's been one month since I first met Thorin and he is always telling me how much he loves me'," Frodo added emphasis on the name,"'And I love him too, he's so sweet and kind, even if he looks a little gruff to others. Who knows he might be the one, but I don't wanna jump to conclusions, no matter how utterly perfect he is. Last night we went on a super romantic date and when let's just say when we got back to my room it got a little dot, dot, dot.'"

"What do you mean 'dot,dot,dot'," Merry screeched.

"Here come look," Frodo giggled. The two scrambled to stand behind him and continue reading the entry. Frodo laughed loudly at the blushes on their cheeks.

"Oh my, so do you think this Thorin could be your other dad," Pippin asked.

"Well, wait listen to this," Frodo answered flipping a few pages, "'July 29, 1983. Although it's barely been a week with Bofur, he is one of the funniest guys I've ever met. He knows how to make me laugh no matter what mood I'm in. And, well, the other day things got a little dot, dot, dot.'"

"Holy crap, this is nuts," Pippin exclaimed.

"Yeah you're telling me, this is more than I've ever known," Frodo answered, "Now, there's one more. 'September 3, 1983. Thranduil and I have been together for about two weeks, and he's one of the most unique, spontaneous guys I've ever known. He shows me a different view on life, and when when things get dot, dot, dot.'"

"So it could be any of them, they're all so close to each other," Merry added.

"I tried to pinpoint who it could've been by the times, but in any situation it could be any of them," Frodo explained.

"What does this mean then," Pippin inquired.

"Well, it means a lot, but there's something else I need to tell you," Frodo gave a half smile,"I've actually invited all three of them to the wedding, so maybe then I can figure out who it is. But you can't tell Bilbo, promise."

The two released ear piercing shrieks of excitement, Frodo winced but was just as excited.

"That's so amazing," Merry pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's so amazing," a familiar voice grabbed their attention.

When they looked over, they saw Bilbo standing at the end of the path with a laundry basket in his hand. He was dressed in his typical white shirt and blue jean overalls with a bandanna pulling back his curly hair, he was also sporting the no shoe look same as Frodo.

"Oh nothing, dad, they're just excited to be my groomsmen," Frodo replied smoothly.

"We sure are," Merry added.

"Well, I'm glad you are, Frodo's going to need all the support he can get, to be honest I may need it myself," Bilbo joked.

"It's alright Master Baggins, you can let go of all that stress tomorrow at Frodo's stag party, we'll have loads of fun," Pippin responded.

"Oh my, yes, I don't know about now, but I used to have a lot of fun," Bilbo answered, nostalgic look on his face.

"Oh we know," Pippin murmured under his breath. Merry immediately elbowed him, hissing for him to shut up, while Frodo tried to ignore the strange look his dad was giving them.

"By the way Frodo, I just ran into Sam, he was looking for you," Bilbo continued, "I can show you two to your rooms if that's alright."

Merry and Pippin nodded their heads frantically, shooing Frodo forward. "Go, go, we'll catch up with you later," Merry encouraged.

Frodo smiled gratefully at his cousins before climbing up the path, he quickly placed a kiss on his father's cheek and headed back to town.

"Come on you troublemakers, let's get you to your room," Bilbo told them.

"Oh come now Master Baggins, we're the most well behaved kids you know ," Merry replied.

"Sure maybe when you're eating, and your mouths are too busy eating to be yapping," Bilbo called as he turned to walk the other way.

With a shared look, the boys  grabbed their luggage and scampered up the sandy path to catch up to Bilbo.

Back in the center of town Frodo stood in the bustle of the crowd, many of the hotel workers were focused on preparing for his wedding. He was ecstatic to have so many of the nicest people helping him prepare for the most important day of his life. Frodo had known them all since he was just a babe, in a way they were all his family.

"Good afternoon, Master Baggins," the thud of a large crate made Frodo turn around.

"Good afternoon, Bard," Frodo replied.

"Everything's coming along quite nicely, isn't it," Bard asked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Oh it is, you all are doing amazing, thank you," Frodo answered.

"You're very welcome, by the way Sam's in the kitchen, if that's who you're looking for," Bard bent over to pick up the large crate once more.

"In fact, I am," he felt a little worried watching Bard take the first few wobbly steps with the large box, "Sure you can handle that Bard?"

"Yeah, no worries, Master Baggins," Bard's voice was strained.

"Okay, be careful then," Frodo waited a few moments, making sure that Bard truly could carry the large box, before making his way to the hotel kitchen.

Bard Bowman was the head maintenance guy at the hotel. Aside from Bilbo, he was in charge of  any repairs in the hotel. A running joke Bard made was that he's fixed everything on the island at least once.  Bard, since he worked so hard, also lived at the hotel with his three kids, all of whom were younger than Frodo. Everyone remembered his wife, June, and when she passed away it was like the island itself was altered. But Bard, the strong man he was, kept going for his kids he worked constantly at the hotel and always took great care of them.

Just as the main square was busy, the small kitchen was filled with cooks making food. He spotted Sam standing with one of the dessert chefs, Rita, and he tried not to laugh too loud when he saw him sneak behind Rita's back and steal a strawberry. As Sam popped the fruit into his mouth, he noticed Frodo staring at him and blushed. Sam walked over to him, swallowing the strawberry he placed a sticky kiss on his lips. "You won't tell her right, Rita kinda scares me," Sam whispered.

"My lips are sealed," Frodo kissed him again, "Even more so because of the stolen strawberry."

Frodo licked his lips trying to get the sticky fruit off of them.

"It's alright, just makes you even more sweet," Sam cooed.

Frodo smiled wider and chuckled against his fiance's lips, planting one last kiss he leaned back to gaze into Sam's eyes.

"I heard you were looking for me," Frodo asked in a hushed tone.

"Mhmm, yeah, I wanted to ask your opinion on the flavor of icing for the cake," Sam replied.

"Let's see, I think," Frodo licked his lips once more, "Strawberry."

"Of course you do," he chuckled, "Seriously, is that what you want?"

"Yeah, why not, I like strawberry," Frodo answered with a shrug.

"Alright, hey Rita, he wants strawberry icing," Sam turned to face the busy chef.

She responded with curt nod, but then gave him a glare before returning to her work. Sam grimaced slightly, the silent threat received clearly.

"See, I told you she's scary."

Bilbo chuckled to himself as he closed the doors to Merry and Pippin's shared room. Those two, he certainly forgot how much of  a handful they could be. They were still a joy though, they carried a brightness around with them that Bilbo missed having on the island.

He readjusted the laundry basket in his hands for the umpteenth time, he'd been lugging this thing around for much too long. Bilbo left one of the many residential buildings and headed towards his own room. Finally he plopped the basket on the ground and began to pin up the cleaned sheets on the close line.

Bilbo managed to hang up about half the sheets when a head popped out from behind one of them, proceeding the scare the living daylights out of him.

"Goodness, Ori, you scared me to death," Bilbo placed a hand on his chest.

"Oops, sorry Bilbo, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that," Ori looked honestly apologetic.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to be hiding behind my sheets," Bilbo reassured.

Bilbo continued to hang up the sheet already in his hand, soon he realized that he was short a clothespin. As he leaned down to the basket to grab another one he saw Ori holding out a pin for him. Bilbo smiled gratefully and placed it on the sheet.

"Thank you Ori," he said straightening the linen.

"No problem," Ori replied, "Sure is a brilliant afternoon isn't it?"

"Oh it is, I can only hope that it stays this way for Frodo's wedding, it would be something horrible if it rained," Bilbo shook his head at the thought.

"I'm sure it won't, it's alw-," Bilbo cut him off.

"Wait did you say afternoon?"

"Why yes, it's actually going on one o'clock," Ori glanced at his watch.

"Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry Ori, but I must go, there's somewhere I have to be," Bilbo explained quickly. Without another word, Bilbo dashed down the cobblestone road back to the beach.

He made it just in time to see the ferry pulling into the main dock of the island. Feeling the giddiness bubble up inside his chest, he picked up his pace running down the beach. The crowd of the ferry had dissipated from the dock and two familiar figures stood at the opposite end.

"As if it could be, the one and only," one of them shouted, "Now, Bilbo Baggins is that you!"

He ran the remaining expanse of the dock only to pull the both of them into laughter filled hugs.

"I missed you two so much," he exclaimed, "Lobelia, looking stunning as always, and Daisi, it's been too long, too long."

"Well, she may be a bit too stunning if husband number three had anything to say about it," Daisi remarked.

"Oh hush you," Lobelia scolded.

Bilbo laughed joyously, his cousin Lobelia and his best friend Daisi, were back on the island again. Everything was looking bright and positive, nothing could go wrong. If only Bilbo knew what the next boat coming into dock held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! And also just letting you know that I am the only editing my story so all mistakes are my own. Any comments, questions, suggestions, etc are very welcome, I want to make sure all my character and everything makes sense and sound good as this is my first Hobbit fic! I'm excited to see how this goes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter has arrived! It feels really nice to be ahead of things, so I don't have to stress about typing up something new since most of it is already done! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

"So when are the lovebirds packing bags and leaving the nest," Daisi asked as they climbed into Bilbo's jeep.

"Oh who knows what that boy's thinking, one minute they were wanting to hop off the island at the first possible moment and then they want a big white wedding," Bilbo exclaimed starting the car.

"The real question is are you ready for him to leave," Lobelia looked into the rear view mirror to fix her hair, but as Bilbo took off it turned out to be quite counterproductive as the wind ruffled her hair back into a mess.

"Well, I only want what's best for Frodo," Bilbo paused, "Oh, who am I kidding I don't think I'll ever be ready to let him go, but his happiness is really the most important thing."

"You are such a sweet father," Daisi teased.

"Well, world knows I try," Bilbo replied.

"I must ask are there going to be any men at this wedding," Lobelia smirked.

"Look out husband number four coming in for the kill," Daisi exclaimed.

"Not for me, not for me, goodness knows I need a break, I was talking about for you," she gave Daisi a pointed look.

"Oh leave me out of your matchmaking shenanigans, you know I've never been interested in settling down," Daisi replied with a huff.

"I mean there's no pressure, just maybe the possibility," Lobelia elaborated.

"Goodness me," Daisi muttered.

Bilbo just chuckled as he pulled up close to the stone arch at the front of the island. Most would consider it the main entrance to the village and the hotel. Climbing out of the jeep he smiled at the workers walking by carrying many of the decorations for the wedding, he'd have to remember to pay them double this week for their services. Without them this wedding would've never happened.

"Sam, come meet Frodo's crazy aunts," Bilbo called to young man coming down the trail.

"Crazy aunts, my butt," the two shouted in unison.

"And I'm not even related to the boy," Daisi added.

"It's nice to meet you," Sam leaned in and pulled Daisi into a hug, "You must be Daisi, I must say you are looking quite beautiful today."

"Oh what a charmer," Daisi practically squealed, "Are you sure I can't keep him for myself?"

"I'm afraid Frodo is easily jealous," Sam added politely.

"For good reason, it's very nice to meet you Sam," Lobelia returned his hug.

"And Lobelia, it's nice to meet you too, Frodo has to told me all about you," he responded.

"Well hopefully not ALL about her," Daisi muttered.

"You hush," Lobelia snapped.

Bilbo shook his head and walked around to the back of the jeep. He made a poor attempt to pull the loaded suitcases out of the back. My goodness how much clothing does one woman need, Bilbo thought tugging on Lobelia's suitcase again.

"Here Bilbo, let me help you with that," Sam stepped over to help.

"A saint really," Daisi assured with a smirk.

                                                                                                                   ``````

"Well this is inconvenient," he muttered, reading the small sign.

"Agreed," the other man huffed.

"You're trying to get to Shire Island too," he looked at the other man curiously.

"Sadly, yes, and I don't have time to wait until tomorrow for the next ferry," he replied gruffly.

"Why do you need over there," he asked.

"Wedding, actually. You?"

"Same, funnily enough. Which groom?"

"Baggins...you?"

"Same."

An awkward silence settled over the two men as the hot sun beat down on them. The other man couldn't help but notice how inappropriately dressed he was dressed for one visiting an island. Gray suit jacket , gray pleated dress pants, and shoes that looked more expensive that his entire wardrobe were not your typical island garment.

"Um, well I guess, my name's Thorin," the other man said holding out his hand.

"Thranduil," he replied curtly.

"Nice to meet you," Thorin attempted to remain polite.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Are you two castaways looking for a ride to Shire Island," a cheerful voice called.

Thorin braved looking into the sun to see a rather large boat sitting next to the dock. The source of the voice was a smiling man standing on said boat.

"Yeah are you headed there too," Thranduil asked.

"Yep, have a wedding to get to," the man replied.

Thorin and Thranduil gave each other side eyed looks. What are the odds that three men going to the same wedding would all end up on this dock?

"Us too," Thorin answered.

"Well, my name's Bofur, if you two fine lads wouldn't mind steppin' aboard," he explained.

"Thank you, this is a rather large help," Thorin told Bofur as he climbed on the boat, "And I'm Thorin by the way."

"Nice to mee-," Bofur was cut off by the rather clumsy attempt Thranduil made at getting on the boat. They both watched as Thranduil recovered from his stumble, standing up straight and taking a deep breath.

"Never been on a boat before, lad," Bofur asked innocently.

"Yes, I've been on a boat before, just not a huge fan of water," Thranduil retorted.

"Well, no worries about that, I've been driving boats since I could walk," Bofur reassured.

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Thranduil muttered under his breath. Thorin managed to hear what he'd said and tried not to make his smirk too obvious. This was going to be an interesting boat ride, Thorin thought smugly.

                                                                                                                     ```````

"I'm too out of shape for this," Daisi exclaimed as they trudged up the final step.

"You're telling me my feet will have blisters for weeks," Lobelia moaned.

"I thought you would know by now, high heels are not beach walking shoes," Bilbo sing-sang, watching as the two women plopped on nearest bench desperately gasping for air.

"Thank you for carrying those," Bilbo told Otho and Sam.

"No problem, Master Baggins," Otho replied setting the heavier suitcase, probably Lobelia's, down.

A delighted shriek caught Bilbo's attention. Up on the balcony of Sam's room, Frodo stood smiling and waving down at his newly arrived family.

"Oh my goodness, Aunt Daisi, Aunt Lobelia," he called down to them.

"Frodo, my dear, you look so handsome," Daisi exclaimed.

Quickly, Frodo dashed through the room and down the stairs to meet them. He instantly flew into Daisi's arms pulling her into a hug.

"Oh it's been so long since I last saw you," Frodo said cheerfully.

"You're so grown up, look at you," Daisi pinched his cheeks and laughed.

"And Aunt Lobelia, you look great," Frodo walked over to hug his other aunt.

"Why thank you dear, I just can't believe how grown up you are," Lobelia told him.

Frodo sighed mock angrily, as he felt Bilbo's arms wrap around him.

"Yeah, my wonderful son all grown up, where did the time go," he cooed.

"Dad, please, I'm getting married in two days," Frodo giggled, squirming out of his father's death grip hug.

"Oh I know, I know, but that doesn't mean you can't accept hugs from your father anymore," Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Daisi added, raising an eyebrow at Bilbo.

"Oh if he were more like me he wouldn't be getting married so young," Bilbo watched Sam and Frodo walk off hand-in-hand, "Or married at all."

"But Sam is such a darling, and look how happy they are," Daisi pressed her face against his, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly.

"I know, Daisi, trust me, I know," Bilbo sighed wistfully.

"Well, come on, come on; let's get you to your rooms, if only to get Lobelia to stop complaining about the heat," Bilbo scrambled to grab one of the suitcases.

"Not everyone can embrace the sun as well as you Bilbo," Lobelia drawled.

Bilbo just scoffed kindheartedly and trudged the rest of the way into the village. He made sure that Daisi and Lobelia were following close behind them. They walked to, what Bilbo considered, one of the nicest rooms in the hotel, which he'd kindly set aside for his closest friends. Once up the steps and into the double room, Lobelia collapsed onto the bed with a frustrated huff. He let the suitcases in his hands fall to the ground with a thud, glad to be rid of their weight.

"Oh by the way the toilets, um, if they don't flush right away, just wait a little bit and try again. I can't really tell you sometimes they work sometimes they don't," Bilbo explained breathlessly, "Actually a lot of things don't work here."

"Oh Bilbo honey," Daisi rubbed his shoulder.

"Most of the time it feels like I'm the only thing that works around here," Bilbo continued, flopping onto the couch. He then flinched when the couch made a creaking sound.

"You know what this calls for," Lobelia suddenly stood up from the bed.

The dark haired female began to shuffle through the little refrigerator, obligatory in all the nicer rooms and which also cost money, and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Daisi let out a delighted laugh while Bilbo just rubbed his hands overs his face.

"Only you would suggest drinking before noon, Lobelia," Bilbo grumbled.

"Now, I think we've all earned it, I mean not everyone trucks up that much beach in one day, well except for you," Lobelia pointed to Bilbo as she poured three glasses.

Although he had seemed begrudging about it at first, Bilbo then thought that maybe some champagne would calm down his nerves a little, or at least taste good. So, when Lobelia offered him a glass he gladly accepted it.

"Here's to things that work," Daisi announced as the three of them tapped their glasses together.

                                                                                                                ```````

Thranduil had not been too happy when the only way they could from Bofur's boat to shore was on one of the inflatable rafts.

"I told you I am not particularly fond of water," Thranduil snapped as Thorin laughed at him for the hundredth time.

"It's going to be just fine, laddie, only a few short paddles and we'll be there," Bofur tried to calm him down.

Even though it was amusing to watch Thranduil squirm, Thorin had to admit he did not think this raft was designed to hold three people plus their luggage, minimum as it was. One wrong move and Bofur would probably send all three of them into the shallow water.

Despite Thranduil's fears they made it to the dock in one piece. Carefully each one of them climbed out of the raft and onto the dock, Bofur going last respectively.

As they began to walk down the dock, Thorin took the lead. Seeing the island first hand once again brought back many memories, some he didn't quite want to remember. It was still as beautiful as he remembered, everything still held its sort of vintage quality and it remained bright and lively. The island made Thorin think about what he was doing there. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Bilbo since, well...since the day he left, and he couldn't help but wonder what possessed Bilbo to send Thorin that invitation, considering what he had said to him on that fateful day.

The place where Bofur had placed his boat lined them up with a more deserted part of the village. They paused, if mostly to catch their breaths, but also Thorin couldn't exactly remember where they were going.

"Nothin's changed, has it," Bofur wondered aloud.

"No, it looks remarkably the same," Thranduil added.

In the building closest to them, a figure appeared in the doorway holding a box in his hands. The young man bent over to place the box on the ground, a curious look on his face.

"Uh, hello, how can I help you?" the man asked.

"Well, my name is Thorin Oakenshield, and this is...," he trailed off pointing at Bofur.

"Bofur Ur, at yer service," he nodded his head with a smile.

"And I'm Thranduil Ethuil," Thranduil finished.

Something strange washed over Thorin as the young man's bright blue eyes lit up in excitement. Like he had seen this young man before, but he couldn't recall ever meeting someone so young.

"Wait, oh my god, I can't believe you're here," he babbled, "I'm sorry. My name's Frodo. Frodo Baggins."

"Bilbo's son," Bofur exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's me," Frodo replied.

It hit Thorin suddenly, Frodo. How could he have forgotten such a important person? But it's not like he's seen him, out of his own stupidity he missed watching him grow.  An anger for himself bubbled up in his chest.

"Is Bilbo here?" Thranduil asked calmly.

"Well, okay, this isn't going to make much sense, but it was me that sent those invitation, Bilbo… and well he doesn't know you guys are here," Frodo twirled his fingers, a sign of discomfort.

"That is odd," Bofur commented.

Thorin had to agree with Frodo's obvious nerves, this was sure going to be an interesting ordeal.

"Mmm, actually, can you guys, uh, follow me?" Frodo gestured frantically at them.

Hesitantly, the three men grabbed their luggage and followed Frodo. He led them through a more secluded part of the village, and past some old sheds until they reached what Thorin thought was an goat barn. Even more so considering the small pen of goats on the side of the building.

They walked into the old wooden building, Frodo then climbed up a ladder inside it and opened a hatch in the ceiling.

"Well, up you go," Frodo smiled as sweetly as possible.

Thranduil's eyebrows raised to his hairline in disbelief. Bofur just shrugged and climbed up the ladder, having some difficulty trying to get his suitcase to come with him. Thorin followed suit into what would be a rather spacious attic if not for all the storage piled in it. There were also two small mattresses with some old looking sheets messily laid over them.

"As much as this extended tour is quite nice, I would really appreciate it if I could be shown my room," Thranduil added mannerly as he stumbled up into the attic.

"Hate to break it to ye, lad, but I think this is your room," Bofur replied.

The three of them looked at Frodo, various looks of questioning filling their faces.

"Like I said, Bilbo can't know you're here just yet, so...this is where you'll have to stay," Frodo shrugged nonchalantly, "It's just I thought it would be a great idea for you guys to be here, Bilbo has done so much for me and he always talks about the 'good old days' and I figured why not at least try."

"I'm sorry, Frodo, but Bilbo can't know I'm here _at all_ ," Thorin said firmly, "The last time I saw him, well let's just say it ended very badly, and he told me he never wanted to see me again. Honestly I don't blame him."

"And what was that 20 years ago, I know Bilbo, he doesn't hold grudges," Frodo explained wildly, "Just please, try, stay here until the wedding. Maybe I can ease Bilbo into it, I don't know. But what I do know, is that I want you guys here and that should be enough for all of you and Bilbo."

A solemn silence rested over them, each man looking to the one standing next to them in an unspoken agreement.

"Alright, Frodo, we'll do it for you," Bofur finally spoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things start to get interesting...I hope. I appreciate all the feedback I received, just for the first chapter. It's crazy thank you! Just like last chapter, if you any comments, question, suggestion feel free to leave them, I love hearing feedback makes all of this that much more fun!
> 
> Also if you'd like I have a tumblr: skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com  
> You can contact me there, or just say hi I don't mind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

Bilbo sat between his friends on the dingy couch giggling like a young child. He hadn't remembered the last time he'd laughed this much. Or the last time he'd drank when the sun was still up.

"Oh my goodness, what I am- what am I doing, I have work to do," Bilbo stood up frantically in a sudden mental clarity.

"Ah, whoa whoa whoa, let's just sit that booty of yours back down," Lobelia pulled his arm until he caved and plopped onto the couch.

In his minor drunken haze and stress induced hysterics, Bilbo couldn't stop himself from giggling once more.

"Is everything okay, Bilbo, at the hotel," Lobelia asked bluntly.

"Well, aside from majority of it being broken, it's just fine," Bilbo answered between pathetic giggles.

"Oh, hun," Lobelia rubbed his knee lovingly.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think Lobelia is trying offer some of her goods," Daisi snorted.

"Ugh, you unmannerly goose, I'm trying to be serious," Lobelia retorted.

"Oh my goodness, what-what do you mean," Bilbo tried to stop laughing.

"I mean, do you need a loan Bilbo," Lobelia asked carefully.

The severity of the questions returned some normalcy to Bilbo.

"No, no, Lobelia, I'm just whining, you know me," Bilbo rubbed a hand over his face, "I've never needed anyone to take care of me."

"Yeah but are you being taken care of, we all need it at some point," Lobelia inquired.

"I think she means to ask if you're getting any," Daisi piped in.

"Oh goodness, no, that was a totally different part of my life," Bilbo let out a bark of laughter, "If I'm honest I'm glad it's over."

"Too much plumbing to maintain if you ask me," Daisi muttered into her glass.

"Drink to that," Bilbo took the last sip of his drink, "Seriously, though, I need to work, and with the wedding, there's even more for me to do."

"Just don't overwork yourself, darling," Lobelia called as he walked out of the room.

Trying not to stomp down the stairs, he lumbered out of the building. The instant relief of fresh air in his lungs felt great and Bilbo finally could think straight. He walked back through the main square, a few destinations in mind. Just as he got there something caught his attention.

"What is that," he muttered angrily.

In the center of the village, on the stone cobble street, was a small mosaic design of a tree and currently it had large crack through the middle of it.

"Even the ground is coming out from under my feet," Bilbo groaned.

All other projects discarded, Bilbo made his way to the old goat barn where he kept most of his outdoor supplies, which he was going to need if he had any chance of fixing the ground. To keep his mind off all the stress that never seemed to stop growing, he began to hum to himself.

                                                                                                 ``````

"Okay, that's great, thank you so so so so much," Frodo smiled brightly, "I promise you won't regret this."

"I'm holding you to that," Thorin joked, "You're so much like him you know."

"Who, Bilbo," Frodo asked.

"Yeah, stubborn, feisty, funny, and kind beyond imaginable," Thorin explained.

"Not to mention a sneaky little devil, almost like a burglar," Bofur added with a wink.

"Thank goodness my nephews never met you, the havoc that would ensue," Thorin chuckled.

"You have nephews," Frodo gasped.

"Yeah, um, I've been helping my sister raise them, since their father passed," Thorin told him.

Frodo sighed, but the sudden slam of the barn door startled him. They all became quiet very quickly. The sound of a faint humming drifted up from below causing Frodo to gasp.

"It's Bilbo," the three men murmured.

Hastily, Frodo stepped back as if to guard the exit of the attic.

"No, you promised," Frodo pointed at them, "I need to get out of here, when I'm gone do not make any noise, please."

"We won't, don't worry," Thranduil assured.

Frodo smiled once more before walking over to the window. He pulled out the wooden slab blocking it and handed it to Thranduil who was standing nearby. Frodo pushed open the window panels before carefully climbing out and onto the lower level roof. Frodo held up a finger to his mouth, signalling for them to be quiet but as he stepped onto the roof he slammed the panels closed breaking his very own rule.

                                                                                        ````````

Bilbo was moving around some feed sacks when he heard the slam above him. Glancing warily up at the door to the attic, he felt something unsettling in his stomach. No one should be up in the attic, and he couldn't think of a reason that anyone would want to be in the first place, considering the state of the place. Bilbo walked over to the old wooden ladder and carefully walked up each rung. Once at the top of the ladder he pushed open the hatch a small amount just enough to get a view inside the attic.

The shock that hit him almost knocked him off the ladder, but Bilbo managed to stay in place with some effort. The person he saw standing in the attic was a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Thranduil," he whispered, choking on his voice.

And as if that didn't already make absolutely no sense, he noticed two other people were also up there.

"Bofur," he hissed under his breath.

Bilbo's heart skipped a beat when he looked over to the third figure.

"Thorin," he gulped.

They all remained oblivious to his presence, thankfully enough. With shaking hands he closed the hatch of the attack and climbed back down the ladder. The solid ground under his feet provided him with some stability, but his mind was still rushing. He ran a disbelieving hand through his hair. He must be hallucinating, the stress really was getting to him.

Bilbo walked out of the goat barn. He made his way to the side of the small building, shooing some of the goats out of the way he climbed up the precarious stone wall onto the flat roof on the first level. He had to make sure, this was something that crawled deep in thoughts only to appear in nightmares. He had moved on, those men in his attic were nothing but his stressed out imagination.

He then climbed up the small metal ladder that led to the top of the building. Bilbo felt like he was treading a tightrope the closer he got the hatch leading back into the attic. He just needed to double check.

"Just, just to make sure," he mumbled to himself.

Bilbo kneeled and gently pulled the hatch up, but as he adjusted position Bilbo felt the ground fall out from under him.

                                                                                        ````````

"So they’re here," Pippin asked again for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Pip, I talked to them about everything, they promised not to tell Bilbo that I invited them," Frodo answered.

"Any closer to figuring out who it might be," Merry inquired curiously.

"No, but it's the closest I've ever been to figuring out Bilbo's secret, and honestly it feels great," Frodo explained, "If that doesn't sound too ridiculous."

"No, it doesn't, like  I'm sure Bilbo has his reasons for not telling you, but you'd think by now he'd think you're old enough to know," Merry wondered.

"I'm sure, but with them here, I'm definitely going to find out," Frodo shrugged.

The three of them turned the corner around one of the buildings, Frodo noticed someone was walking on top of the goat barn. Where he'd been only ten minutes before.

"Is that Bilbo," Pippin asked, squinting.

As Frodo looked closer sure enough it was his father walking across the rooftop of the barn, causing panic to settle in his gut.

"Oh no," he murmured.

"What," Merry asked.

"My fathers, or possible fathers, or whatever, they're in there, I told them to stay in the goat barn," Frodo explained quickly.

"Oh crap," Pippin muttered.

Frodo tried to think of something, maybe to distract Bilbo but before he could process a full thought he watched Bilbo fall through the roof into the attic.

                                                                                            ```````

It was a weightless feeling, having no ground under his feet. For a quick moment he was falling and then the next, despite his fears, he landed on something quite soft. Blinking rapidly his vision came into focus. Bilbo realized how ridiculous he must look, legs up in the air and a panicked look on his face. He scrambled to compose himself.

"Always did know how to make an entrance didn't you," Thorin was the first to speak, mirth in his voice.

"No, no, no, no, you guys aren't here, this isn't happening," Bilbo tried to push himself up, but the air mattress allowed for little support.

"Would ya like me to pinch ya, lad," Bofur teased.

Despite himself, Bilbo let out a deep laugh. Stress, shock and hidden joy caused him to laugh endlessly.

"Oh my goodness, it's Bofur Ur," Bilbo said between breaths.

"Sure is, though I probably look much different, but I must say you haven't change a bit Bilbo," Bofur smiled sweetly.

"And Thranduil Ethuil," he sighed.

"It's been much too long, Bilbo," Thranduil answered, he still held the same charming grace as Bilbo remembered.

Bilbo finally pushed himself into a sitting position, he gave an almost sad look to Thorin before schooling his looks.

"And Thorin Oakenshield," he said finally.

The curly haired man clumsily  stood back up on his feet bringing the air mattress up with him.

"I've missed you too," Thorin replied bluntly, grabbing the mattress as Bilbo tossed it at him.

"But, I must ask, what are you doing here, and who-who said you could stay in my goat barn," Bilbo asked.

"I'm working on a travel report," Bofur replied automatically.

"Uh, spontaneous vacation," Thranduil shrugged.

"I, I just stopped by to say hello," Thorin answered, "You know what the island means to me."

Bilbo sighed, but kept his pointed look on them.

"Oh and well, we didn't catch the name, some lady didn't speak much English," Bofur scrambled for an answer.

"Yeah, she told us we could stay here," Thranduil added.

"Or maybe she said we couldn't," Thorin continued, "I mean it was hard to, uh, understand what she was saying."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, there was a reason he'd moved on from them wasn't there?

"Well, that's right, you can't stay here," Bilbo huffed, "I'm full, and I'm busy, there's a wedding, local boy getting married."

Bilbo moved the chair off of the hatch, hastily trying to get back down the ladder.

"I'll arrange a boat to take you back to the mainland," Bilbo pointed at them.

"Don't worry lad, I have a boat," Bofur assured.

"You have a boat, fantastic get on it," Bilbo gesticulated. He climbed onto the ladder and started to make his way down.

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice stopped him.

"What," he replied begrudgingly.

"It's nice to see you," the three of them said unison.

Bilbo let out a frustrated huff and climbed down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bilbo had discovered them! Things will start getting interesting now, the pace gets moving and I get to start experimenting with other character points. Well, although a bit short, I hope you guys like this new chapter! Any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are very welcome!
> 
> Also my tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com, if you'd like to contact me there, or just to say hi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

"My specialty," Otho held out the drink.

"Why thank you," Lobelia took a sip, "Mmm, this is good."

"I've been told," Otho winked.

"Oh keep it in your pants you two," Daisi interjected.

Lobelia rolled her eyes and took another sip of the delicious drink. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bilbo running frantically towards them.

"What's wrong dear, " Daisi asked concerned.

"It's-it's, oh my," Bilbo stuttered before taking off in the other direction.

"Bilbo, what's wrong," Daisi hopped off her seat after him.

Lobelia picked up her drink and followed behind, taking a sip as she ran. Quickly, she trotted after them, when she caught up with Daisi she saw that they were standing outside the boy's bathroom. She gave a worried look to Daisi.

"What do you think happened," Lobelia wondered.

"I don't know, but I sure hope no one walks in while we're in here," Daisi pushed open the bathroom door.

As they looked around their worry increased when they couldn't find him. The sound of choked sob coming from behind one of the stalls reveals where Bilbo was hidden. They carefully walked over to the stall looking at each other with the same things on their minds. Daisi got down on her hands and knees while Lobelia stepped onto her back to look over the stall.

"What's got you troubled dearest," Lobelia asked struggling to stay balanced.

"Yeah, let's turn that frown upside down," Daisi wheezed from under the stall door.

"Oh my, you two, what are you doing," Bilbo grumbled.

"We're comforting you, that's our job," Lobelia replied.

Suddenly, Bilbo burst from the stall, causing Lobelia to grab the swinging door so she wouldn't fall and for Daisi to curl up on the ground as to not get stepped on.

"It's nothing guys don't worry," Bilbo muttered leaning against the sink.

"Sure, it's nothing," Daisi huffed, "You know you can talk to us, tell us what's bothering you."

Lobelia and Daisi stood next to Bilbo, both laying a head on his shoulders. He just sniffed and shook his head. Lobelia reached into her purse and pulled out a few tissues handing them to Bilbo.

"It's her dad," Bilbo said before blowing his nose.

"What," they shouted.

Bilbo rubbed his nose again with the tissue.

"He's here," Bilbo added.

"Oh my," they said excitedly.

"Oh don't sound so excited about it," Bilbo waved the tissue around, "It's sure not exciting to find them in my old goat barn."

"Old goat barn," Lobelia and Daisi looked at each other before scampering off.

"Stop talking in sync," he shouted.

With a frustrated sigh, Bilbo followed his friends, hopefully he would be able to catch up with them before they got to the barn.

                                                                                       ````````

Frodo watched from his hiding spot in a hay basket as Lobelia and Daisi rushed into the barn, Bilbo soon following after them.

"You can't let them see you," Bilbo told them.

Lobelia was the first to go up the ladder with Daisi trailing after her.

"Lobelia, Daisi, please," Bilbo hissed.

Frodo adjusted in the basket to get a better view of his aunts and father making a huge scene.

"There's no one up here," Daisi called down.

Pippin rustled in his spot behind him.

"Where'd they go," he whispered.

"I don't know," Frodo replied, "Shh, they're coming back down."

"Are you sure they were here," Lobelia asked.

"Yes, I know I'm stressed out, but I'm losing my mind," Bilbo retorted.

"You never know," Daisi shrugged.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Bilbo put his head in his hands, "They must've gone back to their boat, they actually listened to me for once."

"Now why would you send them away," Daisi inquired.

"Why wouldn't I," Bilbo exclaimed, "I don't know why they're here, now I don't know where they are, and I definitely do _not_ need this right now."

Without another word, Bilbo stormed out of the goat barn, leaving Daisi and Lobelia behind. Once the barn was empty, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin slowly crept from their hiding spots sharing worried looks.

Bilbo took wide strides to try and get back to his room in the quickest amount of time possible. The day was too overwhelming and he still needed to get himself ready for Frodo's bachelor party. He stomped up the stairs and was tempted to slam the doors but he then saw Lobelia and Daisi trying to catch up to him.

"Bilbo, you do know who it is right," Lobelia called up after him.

"Of course I know, but Frodo doesn't and I would love to keep it that way," Bilbo replied.

Finally, the two women caught up and were standing short of breath in his room. Bilbo quickly shut his door and windows before continuing.

"Keeping it to yourself all these years, you poor thing," Daisi added.

"It doesn't matter about me, I just, Frodo cannot know they are here," Bilbo explained.

"Maybe he'll be alright with it," Lobelia suggested.

"All right with it," Bilbo wheezed, "No, you don't my son, this would be like a bomb going off, oh goodness I don't even wanna think about it."

"Well, you've said they went back to their boat, they've gone," Daisi tried to sound encouraging.

"We're just lucky they actually did that, there's no way they actually left the island. They're still here I just don't know where at," Bilbo huffed, "And now I've brought all this on myself because I was pathetic, lonely, needy single father."

"Oh, come now dear, I'm sure it wasn't like that," Lobelia sat next to Bilbo on the bed, "You said you've never told anyone, why not tell us, it'll make you feel better."

"Not so sure about that, but...you both know that Frodo is adopted," they nodded, "Well one of them is his other father, we adopted him together, planned a whole future together, the whole shebang, until he one day he said he had to up and leave, and not for anything would he tell me, like he didn't trust me, so I told him if that was the case I never wanted to see him again. I didn't want to raise a child with someone who didn't trust his own family. The other two, well I was so afraid to raise him on my own that I wanted to find someone to be with. But when those didn't work out, I _finally_ learned that I was perfectly capable of raising Frodo on my own and now here we are."

"Well, you still don't need them, you did just well by Frodo on your own, don't let them come back to ruin it now," Daisi reassured.

"Thanks guys, I'll try my best," Bilbo chuckled, wrapping an arm around each of his friends.

                                                                                       ````````

"Wait, don't go," Merry shouted breathlessly.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin ran down the beach as fast as they could, shouting frantically at the boat off shore.

"Please, wait, don't leave," Frodo yelled.

They kept yelling, but even at the edge of the dock none of the men on the boat heard them. Frodo tried to think of something, anything to get their attention. Coming up blank, he pulled of his shirt and dove into the water.

"Frodo where are you going," Merry called.

Frodo swam out to the boat, as he reached it he saw the three men waiting to pull him on board. Apparently it took Frodo jumping into the sea to get their attention. He gladly held out his hand to be pulled up onto the boat.

"You guys can't leave, you promised," Frodo cut them off, "You're supposed to come to my wedding."

"Well, your father kicked us off the island," Thorin replied.

"Bilbo freaked out when she saw us in the goat barn," Bofur added.

"No, no, no, he's just stressed about the wedding, he didn't mean it," Frodo panted.

"He was very adamant about our departure," Thranduil concluded.

"And besides no worries, lad, we were just going on a ride around the island," Bofur handed him a towel.

"Would you like to join us," Thorin asked, amused look on his face.

"Y-yeah, I would love to," Frodo answered.

Bofur gave him a bright smile before going to prepare the boat. Frodo went to sit down, still wrapped in his towel, when he noticed his dad's guitar. "Did you guys take his guitar," he asked.

"Actually no, I mean, it was me who got this for him," Thranduil picked it up as he sat, "Cost me about fifteen bucks."

Thranduil held the guitar in a very familiar way, as he turned it over in his hands he pointed to the small engravings on the back of the neck. "See here, BB and TE, our initials," Thranduil explained.

Frodo couldn't help the sweet smile that spread over his face. The image of Bilbo and Thranduil carving their initials into the guitar was cute and made his heart swell.

"I was actually studying in Rivendell at the time, jumped a train, followed him here, to the Shire," Thranduil continued as he strummed the guitar, "Quite spontaneously, oddly enough."

With a lurch the boat began to move, Bofur behind the wheel. Frodo closed his eyes as the fresh breeze rushed past his face. He felt the cushion he was sitting on move as someone sat down next to him. He opened one eye and looked side eyed to see who it was. Thorin was sat there, looking out at the water peacefully.

"So, do you have any spontaneous story on how you met my father," Frodo inquired.

"Nope, our first meeting was just as any would expect," Thorin sighed, "But falling in love, well, that was quite an unexpected journey."

The sound of the wind and Thranduil humming along to the guitar were the only things in the air. For people he had just met, Frodo felt quite at peace around them.

"Do you have any paper," Frodo asked suddenly.

Thorin seemed slightly startled but then immediately leaned over to a bag sitting next to him. He pulled out a notebook and a black pencil offering it to Frodo.

"Will this suffice," Thorin questioned.

"I sure hope so," Frodo chuckled, taking the notebook and pencil.

Frodo flipped it open and settled on an unspecific blank page. For a moment, he thought about what to draw and quickly came to a conclusion. As he drew, he felt Thorin's eyes on him, watching the motions of his hands intently. Then another idea came to him.

"Do you draw," he looked at Thorin, pausing.

"A little bit, why," Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Here," Frodo tore a piece of paper from the notebook.

Taking the paper, Thorin pulled another pencil from his bag.

"What do you want me to draw," Thorin asked.

"Whatever you want," Frodo answered.

"What are you drawing," Thorin continued.

"That's a surprise," Frodo adjusted so Thorin couldn't see his paper.

For a while, this was how they remained, sitting facing each other so neither could see the other's paper. Occasionally, Frodo would look up to see Bofur watching them amused from behind the wheel of the boat.

"Done," Frodo announced.

"My, you're fast at drawing," Thorin said mid-concentration.

"Or maybe you're just slow," Frodo retorted lightly.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at that, mirth clear in his eyes. Frodo couldn't stop the giggle from escaping.

"I'll come back when you're done," Frodo patted Thorin on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try not to be too slow," Thorin joked.

Frodo laughed once more, walking over to where Bofur sat.  He plopped down next to him.

"He must be tired," Frodo said gesturing to Thranduil.

"Yeah, all that spontaneity wore him out," Bofur quipped.

"So, is it hard to drive a boat," Frodo asked curiously.

"Well, considering you don't have any lines to follow, it's a bit easier not to wreck. Or worry about other people," Bofur answered with a shrug.

"Makes sense," Frodo replied.

"Wanna try," he stepped back from the wheel in offering.

"Oh goodness, now I might wreck other people or no," Frodo chuckled nervously.

"Now, now, don't worry lad, I'll be right here," Bofur explained.

Frodo scooted over and placed his hands on the wheel. While being in a large body of water with nothing else around them didn't require strict maneuvering it still made Frodo unsettled.

"See you're doing great," Bofur encouraged.

A sudden burst in wind cause the sails to jerk and Frodo lost control of the wheel, leading the boat to turn rapidly. Frodo winced as he saw Thranduil tumble off his bed of cushions. Thorin struggled to remain still, he laughed when he saw Frodo. Bofur carefully took his spot back as driver.

"Well, maybe yer not exactly ready yet," Bofur murmured.

Thranduil glared at him from the floor of the boat, sunglasses skewed and hair all over the place.

"Sorry," Frodo apologized, he winced once more when the boat jerked again and knocked Thranduil over.

"Sorry," Bofur repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you all know the official story of Bilbo's past. I hope it makes sense, I tried to make everything line up as well as I could, I know this update it a little late, but softball season just started up and I've been quite busy lately. But spring break is soon so lots of updates to come. The next chapter will consist of the rest of their adventure, which is one of my favorite parts it so calming and I love having all four of them interact.
> 
> As usual, any comments, suggestions, questions, etc are very welcome. I love hearing from you guys and your feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you'd like to ask me a question or just say hello!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

"Well that's alright we're almost there anyway," Thorin said smacking a disheveled Thranduil on the shoulder.

Thranduil jolted forward again, glaring at Thorin's back. Finally being able to stand up straight, he adjusted his hair and sunglasses. Then he turned to see what Thorin had been talking about. A small cliff, almost a tiny island, separated from the main island sat just ahead of them.

Bofur navigated the boat easily enough, bringing it to a stop a good distance away from the small island.

"Alright, let's go," Bofur stood up once the boat completely stopped.

Thorin climbed down the side of the boat and into the water. They were close enough to the shore that it only to a short swim to get there. Frodo climbed down as well, trailing after Thorin to land.

"Ya wanna use the raft, lad," Bofur asked, making sure the boat was anchored properly.

"Um, uh, no, I think I'll be fine," Thranduil replied.

"Ya sure, because you're not looking to happy about having to swim," Bofur continued, "Ye can swim right?"

"Yes, yes, I can swim, it's just not my favorite past time," Thranduil retorted.

With a huff of breath, Thranduil got onto the ladder and slowly climbed down into the water. Bofur watched with a careful eyes as he swam rather messily across the water.

"See that wasn't so bad," Thorin joked.

Thranduil stomped his way onto shore, wringing out his hair.

"Yeah well I still didn't like it," Thranduil snapped.

Thorin held his hands up in defense while Frodo covered his amused smile. Soon, Bofur joined them on the island and they were able to continue on with their journey.

They gradually walked up the cliff, making small talk and enjoying the view the higher ground level provided them.

"It really is beautiful here," Thranduil sighed.

The group had reached the highest point of their small island and were looking out over the horizon. Midday sun shining off the blue waters.

"Last one off is a rotten egg," Bofur shouted.

He immediately took off running towards the edge of the cliff and jumping off. Slightly alarmed the remaining three rushed to the edge of the cliff to see where Bofur had gone. Luckily they saw that this end of the cliff led to the much deeper waters. Seconds later Bofur popped up and waved to them.

"Well you heard him," Frodo said lightly.

Frodo stepped back and took a running jump, shrieking with delight through the fall. Thorin laughed at the young boy before turning to give a questioning look to Thranduil.

"Just call me the rotten egg," he waved him off.

With a shrug, Thorin plugged his nose and leaped off the cliff. He by far made the biggest splash and Thranduil chuckled when he saw Frodo get soaked in the wave of water. Thranduil carefully sat down on the edge of the cliff, letting his legs hang over the side. He watched fondly as the three splashed and played in the water, something in him wanted to join but he knew his fear would never let him do it.

They stayed like that until the 'old men', as Frodo called them, tired out and declared it time to rest and eat. Thranduil stiffly rose from his spot on the cliff and joined them back at the end near the boat.

Between Bofur and Thorin, they managed to get food enough for the four of them onto the island, then Frodo and Thranduil would carry it back up to the top of the cliff.

"Watch this," Bofur announced as he situated the last of the sticks on the fire pit.

Bofur had set up a ring of rocks where inside he strategically piled some sticks and a flint. He also tossed some scrap paper that Thorin was willing to sacrifice from his notebook. Now he was holding two flat rocks, he started to strike them together. Bofur tried it several times, getting a little frustrated when it wouldn't work at first but then one lucky hit produced sparks. After that the rocks kept sparking and eventually the pit produced flames.

"Impressive huh," Bofur crossed his arms, sitting back as the fire began to grow.

"Just like a lighter, you are," Thranduil joked.

"Ha-ha," Bofur deadpanned.

Their lunch was full of jokes and merriment, they cooked over the fire and snacked on the things packed into the picnic basket. It was quite a peaceful gathering.

Eventually they made their way back to the boat, having eaten and relaxed they saw it was time to return to the island. The four of them walked back down the cliff and swam to the boat, awkwardly carrying the remaining supplies.

"Frodo, you never did show me what you drew," Thorin wondered once they were back moving on the water.

"Oh I don't know, are you really sure you wanna see it," Frodo replied, "I mean, it's not very good."

"I do, and I'm sure it's great," Thorin fished his drawing out of his bag, "Here I'll show you mine first."

Frodo looked at the folded paper to see a portrait of himself.

"Whoa it looks just like me, I didn't know you could draw so well," Frodo gaped.

"Well, I mostly draw buildings and construction outlines, but it helps to be able to draw everything," Thorin shrugged.

"Alright, I'll show you mine," Frodo acquiesced, "Just don't laugh."

"Now, why would I do that," Thorin gently took the drawing from Frodo.

Thorin saw a drawing of himself, one that was spectacularly drawn.

"Great minds think alike, huh," Thorin replied, "This is wonderful Frodo, have you thought of ever pursuing this, a career in art or something."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. No I haven't, Bilbo's always needed help taking care of the hotel and I wanted to help, besides who knows if I could even survive out there on the mainland," Frodo added.

"You should talk to your dad about this, you have a talent," Thorin continued.

I hope to be talking to my dad, Frodo thought absentmindedly.

"Land ho," Bofur called.

Frodo glanced around Thorin's buff figure to see them coming close to the dock from which they left.

"Thank you for taking me with you guys, I had a wonderful day," Frodo told all three of them.

"It was our pleasure," Bofur replied.

"It was great having you around," Thranduil told him.

"No thanks needed, we had a great time too," Thorin concluded.

Before Frodo could reply to any of them he heard the distant call of his name.

"Frodo!"

For a moment, he was confused but then he recognized the distant shout as Sam's voice.

"Frodo," Sam called again.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Frodo explained frantically, "Please promise me you're coming to my wedding, promise."

"It's a promise," the three men replied in unison.

With a thankful nod, Frodo dove off the side of the boat and swam back to shore. He managed to reach the sandy beach just as Sam came out of the tree line.

"I'm over here Sam," Frodo called.

Even from far way, Frodo could see the relieved look on his fiance's face. It made his heart swell to see him again.  Frodo met Sam halfway returning his tight hug with fervor.

"Where have you been, people have been arriving all day, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of you," Sam inquired.

"I-I just lost track of time, don't worry," Frodo assured lamely.

"That's for sure, day's almost over," Sam scoffed.

"Well I'm here now," Frodo replied.

He placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips for reassurance, only to pulled closer by his needy fiance and into a fiercer kiss. Frodo brought his hands up to run them in Sam's hair bringing him closer if possible. For a long time they remained like this, nothing but the feeling of each other and the rest of the world forgotten. Eventually they pulled apart hot breaths mingling together.

"Goodness Sam, I disappear for a few hours and you act like you haven't seen me in weeks," Frodo huffed.

"Sorry, I can't help it, you're too irresistible," Sam joked and he kissed him again just for measure.

"And you're too cheesy," Frodo chuckled.

Frodo glanced down at the pile of stuff lying next to Sam's feet. A pair of goggles, shirt, flip flops, and a pair of....swim fins?

"What's all that stuff for," Frodo gestured to it.

"Oh my stag party," Sam answered.

"Swim fins, really," Frodo raised an eyebrow.

"Not my idea, but I gotta make it exciting, last night-,"

"Please do not say that it's your last night of freedom."

"Now why would I say something like that? No it's the last night before the greatest adventure of my life."

Frodo shied a little at accusing him of wanting to say that, but now he couldn't stop blushing. Sometimes Sam said the sweetest things.

"Well that's good," Frodo replied.

Sam giggled as Frodo's hands brushed the back of his neck. Frodo used this to pull Sam closer and kiss him deeply. In his mind, kissing Sam was just as wonderful every time, it was always breathtaking and full of love.

"Hey Sam, it's time to go,"  a voice shouted.

Stepping apart, they looked towards the source of the voice. Frodo was shocked to see a large group of jet skis lying just off the shore and he let out a surprised laugh.

"Where are you guys going, to attack another island with your fleet of jet skis," Frodo asked.

"Oh ha ha, no we're just riding around the island, and well whatever else we think to do," Sam shrugged.

"As long as you have fun," Frodo added.

"Oh I plan too," Sam smirked.

"But please don't get hurt, I really want you in one piece for the wedding," Frodo laughed albeit nervously.

"Of course, of course," Sam kissed him on last time, "You have fun too."

"Will do," Frodo told him.

With that he watched Sam dash off into the water to catch up with his group of friends. Frodo laughed as Sam clumsily tried to climb onto the jet ski, he knew deep water was not an ideal place to get onto one of the things, but it was funny nonetheless. After lots of effort and some help from the other guys, Sam successfully board the jet ski. They then took off in a loud rumble of engines and splashing water. Frodo chuckled to himself and started to climb up the beach, he had his own stag party to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably one of my favorite chapters, it's so cute to see the four of them interacting. The drawing part was from the movie itself, but I feel like both of them would be able to draw anyway. Well this is probably the most relaxing chapter too, things are gonna pick up pace and not stop til the end. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and of course any suggestions, comments, questions, etc. are very welcome.
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you wanna ask a question, or just come and say hi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

Thranduil could barely rely on his memory to navigate the island, it had been a good 20 years since he'd set foot on the Shire. Everything still held its bright and optimistic feeling yet it relaxed, like the island itself was made of sunshine. When he first came here, he never could really believe how one place could be so cheerful. Dark, rainy days were far and few between and the inhabitants treated everyone with a kindness, some of the nicest people he'd ever met. 

He made his way through the marketplace to began with, looking at all the handmade goods and wonderful food. Vendors greeted him, showing him all they had to offer and the colors were bursting at each stand. And he would be lying if he said he didn't splurge and buy some of the rather delicious looking food.

The village was quiet, most people stayed in their homes working on daily chores. Gardeners were digging into the ground, fisherman strolled along, and the houses themselves were small and quaint. 

He hadn't any idea how long he'd been wandering around, he knew he should eventually make his way back to the boat but he couldn't help himself. Thranduil hadn't had this much fun and relaxation in many years. Back on the mainland his business lay without him. 

Turning his head to look out over the green pastures of the village, he came to a stop as he collided bodily with something else. He initially felt embarrassed that he'd managed to walk into the side of a building, after situating he looked to see another person standing there. And said person had dropped everything they'd been holding in their collision.

"I'm terribly sorry," he spoke quickly, bending down to help collect the mess of stuff.

"Oh its alright, I could hardly see through all this, should've been more careful," the man explained.

"It was hardly your fault, I wasn't even looking where I was walking, the buffoon I am," Thranduil felt like he was choking on his own tongue.

"Well then we're even," the man chuckled, placing the last of the scattered supplies together.

Thranduil looked up at the man as both of them had been busy cleaning up the mess. The man met his stare, an apologetic smile on his face. He forced himself to take his next breath.

"Thank you for helping," he said kindly.

"Um, yeah, no problem, what's it for," Thranduil mentally smacked himself.

"Oh, just some last minute decorations for the wedding," the man answered.

"You know one of the grooms," -why did he keep asking questions?

"Yeah, I work for one of their fathers, Master Baggins owns the hotel here on the island," he explained.

"Oh, well that's nice," Thranduil was sure he couldn't sound any more awkward.

"Yeah, um, I'm Bard by the way," he held out his hand.

"Uh, nice to, um, meet you, I'm Thranduil," he returned the handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Thranduil. Even if it wasn't the most graceful of introductions," Bard smiled wide and honest this time and Thranduil had remind himself to breath as his heart fluttered wildly.

"Yes, that's true, well maybe I'll see you at the wedding," Thranduil suggested, he was on roll wasn't he?

"Oh you're going, that's great, yeah maybe I'll see you there," Bard agreed.

Thranduil just choose to nod and smile, for sake that he doesn't say something stupid again. Bard bent over to pick up the large load of decorations.

"Well, I've best be getting these to Master Baggins or he'll have my head," Bard joked.

"Of course, um, have a nice day, Bard," Thranduil called after him.

"Have a nice day, Thranduil," Bard replied, narrowly avoiding tripping over a chicken that darted out in front of him.

Once Bard was up the hill and out of sight, Thranduil let out a heavy sigh. Oh man, was he screwed.

`````````

Bilbo had never had his own stag party, considering he had never tried to get married before, but he'd been to a few of his friends and he only hoped that his son's would be memorable in a good way.  A smaller plaza had been set up with some tables and decorations. To him, it all seemed quite simple but Frodo had assured him it was all that he wanted.

As he made the final touches to the party area Bilbo glanced down at the worn watch on his wrist. The quick look told him it was about 10:14 p.m., and after a moment's pause he panicked. Looking back down he intently glared at the watch, Bilbo then figured out that his watch was broken as the second hand was no longer moving.

"Dang old watch, I'm gunna have to replace the batteries," Bilbo muttered to himself.

"You know they're right twice a day though," someone said over his shoulder.

He turned to see who the person was, ignoring the spike in his heartbeats. Bilbo sighed heavily when he saw it was Thorin who stood there.

"Yes, I do know that, in fact," Bilbo retorted.

"It's a quarter to six if you want to know the actual time," Thorin offered.

"Yes, thank you, well at least one of us has a working watch around here," Bilbo attempted politeness, "Now if you'll excuse me I must get going."

"Actually I was, uh, I was wondering if I could, uh, ask you something," Thorin stuttered in a way that was all too familiar to Bilbo.

"Um, yeah go ahead," Bilbo replied.

The air between them was heavy with unspoken words, Bilbo couldn't bare to look him in the eyes he just kept his gaze flitting around the plaza pretending. If anything could be said was that Thorin aged like fine wine, as much as he was loathe to admit it, Thorin seemed to be even more attractive than the last Bilbo saw him. If that was even possible.

"-you never told him," Bilbo suddenly realized Thorin had begun talking.

"Told who what," he asked stupidly.

Thorin's eyebrow arched dramatically, something Bilbo used to tease him about all those years ago.

"I asked, um, why you never told Frodo about...us," Thorin finished quietly.

Bilbo gaped at the impossibly frustrating, tall man in front of him. Of all the questions to be asked, it was this one and brought up right now?

"I mean, there's many reasons why I didn't, and most of all because I never saw it necessary to my son about a man who, I thought, would never be back in either of our lives ever again," Bilbo explained, irritation rising.

Thorin visibly flinched at that, like he'd been struck. Bilbo felt a bit of regret for sounding so harsh, but this was an old wound that never seemed to stop hurting.

"I-I'm sorry about that," Thorin murmured.

"Yeah, yeah I know that you're sorry," Bilbo sighed, "But it doesn't change the fact that you left without a word, just the smallest, vaguest note in the history of mankind, no formal goodbye, just me alone with a child,  and I was terrified-beyond that I-."

Neither of them spoke as Bilbo tried to control his breathing. His emotions were pushing a dam that was bursting to break and let free all the things he had piled away 20 years ago.

"I know, it was stupid," Thorin explained lamely.

"Stupid! Stupid doesn't began to cover it, reckless maybe, completely ludicrous," Bilbo screeched.

Another moment of silence, it seemed just as it was back then words were not something easily shared between the two of them. Bilbo took a final deep breath and finally met Thorin's eyes. Something itched under his skin as the deep blue gazed back at him.

"You know, I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that this didn't go the way we planned," Bilbo explained, "It was great at first, and I'm sorry it ended the way it did, if I could change it I would. But if you would kindly excuse me I must get ready for the party and I would politely ask if you would refrain from attending, I don't need Frodo finding all of this out now."

Thorin's eyes widened and he made the sound like he was choking on something. Bilbo gave him a weird look and just shook his head. This honestly wasn't something he needed right now.

"Thank you, have a nice day," Bilbo spoke curtly before turning around.

Thankfully for Bilbo, Thorin didn't say anything else as he walked away, it was odd seeing him again in person. The feeling in his gut was almost pleasant yet unsettling. He sighed again, Bilbo _really_ didn't need this right now. Hopefully, until after the wedding he could remain Thorin-free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the budding of a new relationship and the scar of an old one. I love when I get to work with all kinds of character views. I try my best to make it realistic and in character. Get ready for the stag party in the next chapter! Any comments, suggestions, questions, etc. are extremely welcome!
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you have a question, or just want to say hi!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

The party had gone off without a hitch thus far, and Frodo couldn't remember a time he had smiled this much in his entire life. Currently, Merry and Pippin were dancing on one of the tables, much to Bilbo's dismay but there was no denying how amusing it was to watch them. They skipped around in circles, arms linked and singing loudly along with the songs playing. Once the current song faded away Bilbo stood up from his seat.

"Alright, boys, as much as your entertainment is appreciated, I really don't need another broken table," Bilbo instructed.

"Sorry, Bilbo, we couldn't help ourselves," Merry replied cheekily.

"Uh huh, I'm sure," Bilbo rolled his eyes.

The two carefully climbed down from the top of the table, taking their seats next to Frodo.

"You two are ridiculous," Frodo chuckled.

"Yeah but we're the best kind of ridiculous," Pippin added after taking a deep gulp of his drink.

"Oh yeah, is that right," Frodo replied dryly.

The music came to a stop causing everyone to pause. Frodo looked around for Bilbo wondering if something had gone wrong.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," Daisi announced over the speakers.

She stood up on the makeshift stage they had put together for the party holding the microphone in her hand.

"We are now starting our official karaoke competition," Daisi called.

The group erupted into cheers. Frodo shook his head and laughed.

"It was Bilbo's idea, I swear sometimes he's so cheesy," Frodo explained to all the people whose funny looks he was receiving.

"I don't care, whose idea it was I'm winning this thing," Pippin announced aggressively.

He marched up to the stage soon followed by an also very determined Merry. Oh, this is going to be a long night, Frodo thought.

After many a song shared, the competition part of it began to wear off and it became more of time to sing and celebrate. It was joyous and wonderful, everything Frodo could've hoped for and more.

"Alright, alright, I know this night has been some of the most fun any of us have ever had, but before we close up shop," Daisi's announcement received some begrudging groans, "Ah, ah, ah I said before, I think this calls for a father and son duet."

It was the loudest the small group of party guests had been all night, shouting and cheering for Frodo and Bilbo to get on the stage and sing. Frodo felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, but he knew there was no avoiding it, so with a smile he stood.

Bilbo climbed onto the stage soon after with a bemused look on his face. Frodo handed him the second mike.

"You ready for this," Frodo asked.

"Let's see if you can keep up with your old man," Bilbo bragged.

Frodo raised his eyebrow, giving him an incredulous look.

He focused just as the song began to start.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they’re here ’cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You’ll never know quite when, well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

The two of them belted out the lyrics voices very similar in tone. Bilbo wrapped his arm around Frodo's shoulder, pulling his son close for an affectionate hug.

_I’ve had the highest mountains_

_I’ve had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don’t look down_

Both took a deep breath in preparation for the chorus.

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I’m on top of the world._

Now everyone was singing, the plaza shook with the volume of all their voices combined.

_I’ve tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn’t have ’cause_

_I’ve traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don’t look down_

_‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I’m on top of the world._

Frodo and Bilbo were dancing around on the stage, both of them bursting with energy.

‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay

I’m on top of the world, ‘ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay

Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down

And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down

And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay

I’m on top of the world, ‘ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay

Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I’m on top of the world.

They finished out the last note on a high, then panting as they had used all their energy dancing and singing.

"See told you you wouldn't be able to keep up," Bilbo huffed clutching his side.

Frodo just huffed out a week laugh still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my, I need a drink," Bilbo carefully stepped down from the stage.

Frodo kept breathing deeply, gratefully accepting the glass of water that a gleeful Pippin offered him. This definitely was a night he would remember for the rest of his life.

Although things had died down now, the music played quietly in the background and the remaining guests stood around talking and dancing. Frodo was helping his dad pick up all the dishes so they could get the plaza put back into order.

"You know this is your party you don't need to help me clean," Bilbo suggested.

"It's fine, I'm all partied out anyway," Frodo shrugged.

"Yeah let the kid clean, Bilbo," Lobelia exclaimed, waving her drink around.

"And what number drink is that," Bilbo asked.

"Number four, and the last one," Daisi replied as she leaned over to pluck the glass from Lobelia.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that," Lobelia whined.

"Oh yes you were," Daisi dumped the last of the drink into a nearby bush.

Lobelia's face resembled that of a pouting three year old. Frodo chuckled, Bilbo didn't call them his crazy aunts for nothing.

"You'll thank me in the morning," Daisi told her.

Pippin and Merry came out of nowhere bounding over to him, skipping with an endless amount of energy. Merry pulled the wash bin from his hand and set it on the table while Pippin spun him around to push him in the other direction.

"What are you two doing," Frodo asked wide eyed.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," Pippin answered.

The two pushed him along in a rush, they hurriedly made their way back to the main plaza of the villa. All of his guests stood circled around the open area, while Pippin kept moving him until he stopped directly on top of the mosaic tree on the ground.

"What is going on," Frodo laughed.

"Just wait a moment," Merry replied.

Suddenly, the music picked up again, loud and boisterous, filling the whole plaza with noise. A figure caught his attention and Frodo looked up to the roof of one of the buildings, seeing that there were people walking on it. In between the buildings more people were flooding in, and the people on the building were climbing down. After a few seconds of confusion, it dawned on Frodo that these were all Sam's friends. His party was being ambushed! All his guests were dancing around him now, boys and girls, dancing to the loud music in a moving circle with Frodo in the middle.

Frodo felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle and sweep him into the dance. Sam was leading the dance, he smiled when he finally saw his fiance.

"What is all this," Frodo shouted over the music.

"A pleasant surprise," Sam responded.

The group danced in a circular motion, everyone was constantly moving around with the beat of the music. Frodo spotted his dad, along with Lobelia and Daisi also dancing around. In the high of his excitement, Frodo pulled Sam in for a kiss. He ran his hands through Sam's hair, pulling him closer, kissing him with an ecstatic passion.

"What was that for," Sam panted.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They pressed close together, Frodo could feel the heat from Sam's body and the softness of his lips. With fade of the first song into the next, people kept dancing and moving with energy.

Frodo paused for a moment when he noticed Thorin, Bofur, and Thranduil standing on the outskirts of the group.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Frodo told Sam.

"Okay, I'll be here," Sam answered happily.

Frodo smiled back before weaving his way through the mass of dancing bodies. Searching the plaza he found Bofur though he could not spot the other two.

"This sure is exciting," Bofur shouted.

"Yeah, it was Sam's idea to bring both parties together," Frodo replied.

Bofur nodded, for a moment they stood awkwardly letting the music fill the silence.

"I meant to ask ye earlier, but why did ye invite me to yur wedding," Bofur raised an eyebrow, "Sure Bilbo must've told ye what happened all those years ago."

"No, I really don't know, that's why I invited you three, I thought maybe I could find out from one of you," Frodo answered, "Are you my other father Bofur? I have to know."

"Well, I mean it's all very complicated, an' Bilbo probably should be the one to tell ye," Bofur squirmed.

Frodo felt a little frustrated, complicated, how bad was it? Before he could try and convince Bofur, Merry came over to him and pulled him back into the dancing.

"Come on Frodo, this is your party," Merry shouted.

Frodo sent an apologetic look to Bofur. He danced with Merry for a while until Thorin approached him.  Merry as he was too caught up in dancing so Frodo slipped away easily.

"Frodo, I have to tell you," Thorin started.

"Are you my father," Frodo asked frantically.

"I wanted to come back, but I ruined everything, and I'm sorry, please know that---," Thorin was cut off when Frodo was drug away once again.

Frodo was really getting tired of this, he was being tossed around in all directions and his brain was swimming with all this new information. What happened 20 years ago and was he ever going to find out?

He was swept back into Sam's arms and more dancing. The group spun around dancing, everyone was in sync moving along to the music. Bilbo, Daisi, and Lobelia were all there too. He spotted Thorin and Bofur quickly too, Bofur and Daisi danced together while Frodo could clearly see the disdain between Bilbo and Thorin. Thranduil was caught up on his own dancing with Bard.

Everything was turning and spinning, Frodo was losing his breath, his heart pumping heavily. The flush of his skin made him shiver in the warm air, his hands shook with fervor.

"Hey Frodo are you alright," Sam finally took notice of his state.

"I'm f-f-f---," with that everything came to crashing halt as he fell unconscious into Sam's arms. His father shouting his name echoed in his ears as blackness overcame his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, softball season just took off and I've been very busy and worn out. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it. Hopefully this weekend I can type up some more and post again. Anyway, this chapter is once again very cheesy, the song they sing is On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons, I just figured it was something upbeat and happy. I mostly write this for something stupidly happy, because after bofta who needs more sadness. Okay, well any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are very very welcome! I love hearing from you!
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you have a question or just want to say hi!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

"This is all spiraling out of control," Bilbo huffed slamming the door.

"Oh no it's not, it's gunna be alright," Daisi responded.

Letting out a heavy breath, he fell onto the mattress next to Lobelia. Ignoring the groan next to him, he sat back up.

"I just those-those men are still on the island and-and I just I don't why," Bilbo ranted.

"See now, it's going to be fixed," Daisi explained as she set Lobelia's glass of water down, "I'm going fishing with Bofur and Thorin, and Thranduil somehow convinced Lobelia to join him in water sports of some kind."

Bilbo huffed again, flopping back onto the bed with a pillow over his face. Lobelia let out another groan, she moved her hair out of her face blinking into the sunlight.

"Oh no doctor, water, stat," Daisi giggled.

                                                                                                                   ``````````

"This is all spiraling out of  control," Frodo grumbled plopping down onto his bed.

"It's gunna be alright," Merry assured.

"Yeah we can all just grab a man, interrogate him, and then swap notes," Pippin added.

Frodo looked over his shoulder back at his cousin, raising an eyebrow. Pippin just shrugged.

"Well, I mean we could try it," Merry agreed hesitantly.

"Still, I have three possible fathers here, and now I have to figure which two to tell they're actually a surplus," Frodo ran a hand through his hair, "And Bilbo still doesn't know why they're here, and oh my, I sure have made mess of this."

"I promise it'll work out," Merry wrapped an arm around Frodo.

"Yeah, I promise too," Pippin stretched, lying back down on the bed.

Frodo chuckled, well at least he still had his cousins.

                                                                                                                     `````````

The warm air and smell of salt hugged her skin in a familiar way. Daisi stepped carefully onto her small raft, she threw her hands out as the raft rocked under her feet. It rocked more and she stepped back and forth fighting against it, but Daisi lost the fight as she hit the edge of the raft and toppled into the water.

Surfacing, she spit the water out and searching for the edge of the raft. Daisi let out a huff, climbing back into the raft she stayed down on her knees and gripped both sides. Finally balanced, Daisi grabbed the paddle  and pushed off.

Minutes passed before Daisi made it out to the infamous boat, the raft rocked time and time again. With her patience wearing thin, Daisi scrambled up onto the boat. She reached down to squeeze the ends of her pants, letting the water puddle around her.

Voices carried over the wind and Daisi saw the skylights to the cab of the boat were open. Tiptoeing over to the cab she leaned over the skylight making sure she couldn't be seen.

"I feel terrible 'bout it, not being able to tell 'im," Bofur's voice was what she heard first.

"Well, you did the right thing, all of us know what happen, but none of us have the right to tell him," Thranduil replied.

"I  know, I know, I just hope it all works out before the wedding t'morrow," Bofur answered.

Daisi leaned in closer but their conversation had died down. What were they talking about, she thought, have they been talking to Frodo?

She stepped away from the skylight and walked over to the entrance to the cab. Daisi still had a fishing trip to go on, maybe then she could find out more.

"Hey there," she called down at them.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're here just in time for breakfast," Bofur stood up, smiling.

"Sounds great," Daisi raised an eyebrow when she saw Bofur was clad only in a towel.

Shrugging it off she offered a bright smile back.

"Yeah were serving up the works, eggs, bacon all of it," Bofur announced turning towards the kitchen.

Daisi opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short when she saw that the back half of Bofur's towel was non-existent, giving her view of the full moon.

"Yeah you sure are," she muttered under her breath.

Walking down into the cab Daisi ignored Thranduil's amused laugh.

                                                                                                             `````````

Bilbo drug the trash can behind bending down to pick up yet another piece of trash. Placing it in the bin he pushed down on it to make more room.

"Goodness gracious, we made a mess," he muttered, throwing more trash away.

He saw Frodo stomping his way across the plaza, he left the trash can behind reaching out to grab his son's hand.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked looking into Frodo's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now," Frodo glanced down at his hand.

"Are you sure," Bilbo rubbed a hand over Frodo's arms.

Frodo didn't look back up, letting them sit in a pregnant pause.

"I don't know what to do," his voice cracked.

"Oh, dear, it's going to be okay," Bilbo pulled him close, petting his hair, "I know it's confusing, but if we need to we can call off the wedding."

He felt Frodo freeze in his arms. Bilbo stepped back, letting Frodo go. Confusion and anger ran over Frodo's face.

"What, no, that's not what I want," Frodo replied, "No,wait... I get it, that's what you want."

"No, no, why would you-"

"Of course that's what you want, you don't understand, you never had a wedding!"

"Frodo, that is not what I mean," Bilbo snapped.

Frodo just stepped back gripping his hair, tears burned at his eyes.

"You know what, I love Sam more than anything and I'm gonna marry him, because I don't want my kids growing up knowing that they have another parent but never understanding why they weren't told. And feeling like they weren't trusted enough," Frodo shrieked running off in the other direction.

"Frodo, no, wait," Bilbo shouted. He let out a frustrated growl, picking up more garbage and slamming it down in the trash can. The sound of screeching bag pipes filled the air, grinding his nerves even more.

He saw Sam, Otho and a few other boys came trotting down the trail into the plaza. Their laughs and awful bagpipe play did nothing good for his mood. Bilbo stomped over to the boys thrusting the garbage can at them.

"Frodo is going to have a great wedding, right," he shouted, "Now get cleaning, you're supposed to be helping me."

Bilbo yanked the bagpipes from them, shooing them away at the same time. Once they had scattered off, he hugged the bagpipes close to him, taking many deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I took so I figure I'd make it up with another quick update. Though I can't promise for the next one. This chapter is a little shorter, but it fills in some holes and gets some other things started. I'm finally reaching some of the more exciting parts, and now I figure were two-thirds of the way there. My plan was for only ten chapters, but it's looking probably around fifteen but we'll see. Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter, any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you have a question, or just want to talk!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

Fumbling around with the over sized bagpipes, Bilbo stomped off to the nearest storage shed. He should've known this was going to happen sooner or later. He knew keeping a secret from his own son was going to bite him in the butt, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Frodo. Bilbo didn't know why, really, it was all just stupid selfishness.

Bilbo slammed the bagpipes down onto some boxes and walked out of the shed, he still felt angry and on edge. Oh, he could only hope that this wedding actually ended successfully.

"I see you still kept those silly old bagpipes," a deep voice asked suddenly.

Bilbo clutched his chest as his heart skipped a beat, turning around he saw Thorin leaning against the wall of the shed. Bilbo kept walking, not bother to face him as he talked.

"Yeah, I kept them to ward of unwanted visitors," Bilbo remarked snidely.

"I don't think you need the bagpipes to do that," Thorin replied.

Bilbo just rolled his eyes, he knelt down to finish the work he'd started much earlier on the damaged tree design. Not only had it cracked down the middle, all the dancing from the party had caused the crack to widen. He picked up the calk gun and held it into the crack in the stone. His nerves were still on the fritz, as he tried to apply the calk his hands shook violently and he broke the tip of the gun.

"Shoot," he hissed, "Oh my, I swear."

"Would you like some help with that," Thorin squatted down next to him.

"No. No, I can handle my own messes," Bilbo snapped.

He took the broken calk gun and tried to squeeze some of the calk into the bowl next to him. Finally, producing a meager amount he took his gardening shovel to scoop some up and put it in the crack. Which didn't work at all. Bilbo let out a huff and slammed down the bowl and shovel.

"I know you probably don't want to here this, but you should probably hire someone to fix that for you," Thorin suggested.

"You're right, I don't wanna hear it," Bilbo retorted, "This isn't the first broken thing on the island, and it certainly won't be the last I'll figure out some way to repair it."

Bilbo stood up, wiping the dust off his trousers, he figured the crack in the ground would just have to wait until after the wedding.

"Thorin, what are you doing here," he asked.

"Don't you remember, this was our dream," Thorin answered, "A villa on the island."

"Yeah, well, here's the reality, a run down place with a crippling mortgage," Bilbo waved his arms toward the buildings around him.

Thorin looked down at the crack in the tree, sighing resignedly.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Frodo getting married," Thorin asked suddenly.

"Well I don't believe it's any of your business," Bilbo replied.

"Why is settling down on the island, if I had any say, I'd tell him to go live on the mainland and get a life," Thorin remarked, "He's a bright kid, he can't just stay here forever."

"You don't think I know that, I know Frodo is smart, but he has a mind of his own, he does what he believes is right, always has," Bilbo explained.

"I see that, but does he really know what he wants in this situation, from what I can tell he's not ready to leave you on your own yet," Thorin continued, "That if he leaves, you'll be all by yourself here."

Bilbo nodded, then looked at Thorin.

"Wait, what do you mean," Bilbo questioned.

"I raised two nephews like they were my own kids, I know a little bit about letting go, maybe if he knew you were going to be okay here, then maybe he'd want something else for himself," Thorin explained.

"Okay, listen here, I am just fine by myself, I love being on my own," Bilbo replied.

Thorin gave him an incredulous look as Bilbo hurried to gather the calk gun and supplies.

"Every morning I wake up and thank the world I don't have some emotional, menopausal man in my bed," Bilbo retorted, stomping off.

                                                                                            `````````

Thranduil hugged  his life jacket closer to him, if it could get any closer. He continued to do most of the paddling, he glanced over at the resting Lobelia hoping maybe should would get the hint and help him out.

"Are you having troubles there," Lobelia glanced at him over the rim of her glasses.

"Yeah, working on overcoming a deadly fear of water," Thranduil replied.

Lobelia just hummed in response.

"So, Bilbo must be ripping his hair out with all this stress of the wedding," Thranduil attempted to distract himself.

Lobelia hummed again. Apparently, someone wasn't very talkative this morning.

"What would um, I guess, father of the groom do in this situation," Thranduil asked.

"Pay," Lobelia said simply.

Despite the crudeness of her response, something struck Thranduil at that moment. Of course, why didn't he see it sooner.

Thranduil stood up in the floating paddle boat, hiking up his swim trunks in the process. He was totally going to regret this, but he did it anyway. They were still out far enough where the water would still reach his neck. With a deep breath, he jumped out of the boat.

Swimming rather sloppily, and frantically too because anytime in the water is time too long. Finally once he reached shore, Thranduil dashed up the sand and back to the boat. By time he reached the deck, he was severely worn out, Thranduil couldn't remember a time where he ran that much.

Oh, he was really pushing it today with all the swimming, at least when he got the boat he could take the life raft back to shore. Relying most on the life jacket he bobbed out to the boat. Shakily climbing aboard, he hustled to find his suitcases and his check book inside it.

Scrambling for the nearest pen, he scribbled out what he thought would be a decent sum and sign the check. Thranduil spotted a towel lying on the couch. He grabbed and dried off best he could.

Walking back out onto the deck of the boat, he set up the life raft. He only barely remember Bofur's instructions, and he was sure he turned something that should've taken five minutes into twenty minutes.

"It'll be worth it," he murmured to himself.

Finally, after a long, spontaneous adventure from the boat back to shore. Thranduil, carefully this time, headed back to the villa in search of Bilbo.

He spotted the shorter man, scrambling around to get tables and dishes set up for the reception.

"Bilbo! Bilbo," Thranduil called to him.

"Thranduil, hi how are y-," he trailed off after taking a good look at him, "Y-you're all wet."

"Very, very long story," Thranduil huffed, "But I'm here to give you something. I know that running the villa and raising Frodo on your own has caused you struggle financially and I just wanted to make a small contribution to the wedding."

He handed the check to Bilbo.

"W-what is this, Thranduil," Bilbo all but shrieked.

"I wanted to help," he replied.

"No, no, no I can't take this," Bilbo stammered.

"I want you to take it."

"No, Thranduil, I can't, Thranduil! Come back here!"

"You'll have to catch me!"

By now Thranduil had gotten a head start and was dashing even farther away from Bilbo. It was childish, yes, but he had to convince Bilbo somehow. Looking back he was happy to see that Bilbo had given up on following him. Thranduil smiled cheekily at the man, glad that it had worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more interaction with the guys and Bilbo, more Bilbo and Thorin history too. Sorry about another late update, between school, softball, and work it's really hard to find time to update. So bare with me until about the end of May. Also, we're hitting the downward slope as hopefully things will start coming to close. My goal at this point is no more than 15 chapters, but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed! Any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you have any questions, or just want to talk!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit characters or the plot of Mamma Mia.

Frodo could feel the hard wood vibrating under his feet with each step. He  ran as fast as he could down the deck frantically calling for Sam. Finally, at the end of the deck, he spotted him. Frodo stomped his feet slowing down quickly.

"Sam," he huffed.

"What, what's wrong," Sam replied.

"You have to help me," Frodo answered, before taking off back down the dock.

"Frodo!"

"Hold on a second!"

Frodo just kept on running, not looking back. He knew that Sam would keep on following but they needed to get further away. He just wanted to talk to to Sam alone, but he was still so afraid of everything. Frodo could only hope that Sam would understand.

Finally, they reached a path that was void of people. It was the edge of cliff just above the shoreline. Frodo took a deep breath looking out over the water waiting for Sam to catch up with him. He loved the sea; it was peaceful and beautiful.

"Frodo, what's wrong," Sam panted.

"I've done something completely crazy," Frodo responded, "I invited my fathers, other fathers I guess."

"You what," Sam exclaimed.

"I read Bilbo's diary, and invited them to my wedding. I thought I would know who it was, but I have no clue, and I'm so confused," Frodo rambled, "And now dad's gonna kill me, and they're gonna hate me and you-."

"You invited three strangers without telling me," Sam added.

"Yes, because I knew you would try to stop me," Frodo retorted.

Sam scoffed pausing for a moment, a look of realization spreading across his face.

"Is this why you want this big white circus of a wedding," Sam asked.

"What no! That's not it-," Sam jumped back in.

"I just wanted two take a boat to the mainland, with some witnesses and take the next step in our lives,  but this is what you wanted, so of course I would want it too," he replied, "So now I just agreed, so you could play happy family."

"No, this is about knowing who I am, I want to know why Bilbo never told me, I just want to understand," Frodo defended, desperation clear in his tone.

Sam's eyes softened before he replied.

"Knowing who you are isn't about finding out who your other father is, it's about finding yourself," Sam explained, "The funny thing is, I traveled out here to find myself, but I found you instead. I put everything on hold for you, because I love you. No I don't know."

Sam turned to walk the other, leaving Frodo standing motionless.

"You don't know if you love me," Frodo murmured.

"Of course I love you, I just wish you would've told me before," Sam's voice raised.

He continued walking away from Frodo, head hung in frustration. Frodo watched as he almost ran into Thorin, who was coming towards Frodo. Sam gave him nothing but a disparaging look and kept walking the other way. Thorin looked confused for a moment, but quickly shook his head and returned his attention to Frodo.

"Is everything alright," Thorin asked.

"Yes, no, just not right now," Frodo rushed to follow Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey wait yes right now," Thorin grabbed his arms to stop him, "I just want to make sure you're going to be happy with this."

"Of course I am," Frodo snapped.

"Yeah, well I've seen how the big white wedding ends, and it's not always in happiness," Thorin came back.

"Well, that's not me, I love Sam more than anything in the world," Frodo exclaimed.

"I understand that, but I just want t-."

"Anything you have to say I'm sure I've heard from my dad, and I think he knows me better than you," Frodo retorted.

"I know."

With a frustrated huff, Frodo took off in the direction of villa, leaving Thorin behind. He didn't know why he felt so irritable talking to Thorin, everything seemed to irritate him now. Oh, how he wished that things would work out.

He wandered the villa, looking around absentmindedly for his father. Finally, he spotted the area which they were decorating for the reception. Most of the tables had been set and decorations were just now being put up. Frodo saw Bilbo at the back table staring blankly at the plate in front of him.

Frodo walked up to his father, watching as Bilbo suddenly noticed his presence and jumped out of his reverie to look at him.

"What's up," Bilbo asked, "Where're Pippin and Merry I thought they were going to help you get ready,"

"I want you to help me," Frodo replied simply.

"Are you sure," Bilbo said hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Frodo turned to go to his room, walking hurriedly.

"Hey, hey it's alright, we've got time," Bilbo called after him, "We've got time."

* * *

Bilbo sat on Frodo's bed listening to the sound of rushing water from the shower. It'd been a long time since he'd helped Frodo get ready for anything. Many years ago, he would help him every morning, get dressed and dry his hair. Then he would send him off, backpack in hand, with all the other little kids for the school day. Now, he was sending him off with another man, one whom Bilbo trusted, yet he couldn't help but feel like he was letting his little boy go. Bilbo knew this day was coming, he had tried every pep talk in the book, but some things were inevitable. Including, getting emotional when your child is about to get married.

Faintly, he heard the sound of the water turning off. Bilbo stood from the bed and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and shuffled around look for Frodo's outfit. It was a light blue dress shirt and a pair of white dress pants, carefully Bilbo carried them back to the bed and laid them out nice and neat.

The door of the bathroom popped open and Frodo walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping wet. Frodo smiled at him and Bilbo couldn't help but notice how his messy, wet hair reduced his years. Reminding him once more of the fact that his little boy was growing up.

"Ready to get started," Bilbo asked.

"Let's go."

Bilbo ran his hands through the dark curls of Frodo’s hair, following along with the hair dryer. Carefully making sure no hair was out of place and that the humidity didn’t cause his hair to puff up. Bilbo always found it ironic how similar his and Frodo’s hair was, considering there was no blood relation between them.

It took a good fifteen minutes to dry his hair properly, then Bilbo shut off the hair dryer and set it down on the desk.

“Alright ready to get dressed,” Bilbo asked.

“Yeah let me go put my clothes on,” Frodo said, gripping his towel as he stood up.

Frodo grabbed the clothes off the bed, suddenly blanching when he saw the socks place next to them.

“Do I have to wear shoes,” Frodo whined.

“Now you definitely sound like a little boy, sorry sweetheart, just for the wedding you can take them off for the reception,” Bilbo answered, “Probably shouldn’t have let you develop that habit, but too late now.”

“Life wouldn’t have been the same with shoes on,” Frodo replied.

“Go get dressed, don’t need you being late to your own wedding,” Bilbo waved him off.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Frodo retorted.

After Frodo was dressed and fought once more about putting his shoes on, Bilbo was finally able to get him out of the room and heading for the chapel. The chapel on the island was up on the highest point, and would require a lengthy walk up, what Bilbo thought, was the longest staircase he’d ever seen.

Just before reaching the path to the staircase, and the group of family and friends that were waiting for them, Frodo reached out a grabbed his arm.

“Yeah, what’s wrong,” Bilbo turned to face him.

“Nothing, nothing, just I wanted to say thank you...for everything,” Frodo pulled Bilbo into a tight hug.

Bilbo just hugged him back, holding onto his little boy for one last time. Quickly sniffing, and biting back tears he stepped back to look at Frodo.

“Also, will- will you give me away,” Frodo asked sheepishly.

“O-of course, sweetie, of course I will,” Bilbo replied, his voice wavering dangerously.

Oh man, he can’t be crying before the wedding even starts.

“Alright, let’s go,” Frodo concluded.

Together, they walked over to the group of people waiting. When they saw Frodo approach everyone started cheering. Merry and Pippin rushed over to hug him, then quickly guiding him over to the pony that was waiting to carry Frodo up to the chapel.

Daisi and Lobelia were smiling brightly as the helped Frodo up onto the pony. Once he was settled, the group took off with Bard guiding the pony at the front. Bilbo stood near the back of the group, eventually pausing just to watch as they headed for the staircase, which was now decorated with beautiful lights all the way to the top. Bilbo felt his heart swell with joy as he smiled at Frodo.

Finally, his little boy was getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am very sorry for the wait on this chapter. But now school is finally over and I have a lot more time on my hands, so this story should be coming to a close soon. Some drama, but now the wedding is finally here! Anyways, any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are very welcome! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> My tumblr is skippingintothesunset.tumblr.com if you have a question, or just want to talk!


End file.
